


Captain America; Elliot Dawes Adventures

by BTJenkins



Series: Elliot Dawes Adventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTJenkins/pseuds/BTJenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Dawes (OC) is a genius girl bent of discovering all of SHIELDS projects before they do. In this first adventure she discovers the secret to the serum that turned Steve Rogers into Captain America however an old enemy from the past is after the formula, along with a few others. She finds herself teaming up with Captain America to protect her secret and save the world. With various other Marvel and Avenger characters making an appearance, will Elliot be able to protect her work and save the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note that Elliot Dawes is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to Marvel. This takes place between Avengers Assemble and Captain America 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had finally discovered the secret formula of Doctor Abraham Erskine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please Note that Elliot Dawes is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to Marvel. This takes place between Avengers Assemble and Captain America 2

For years I have been fascinated with the Super Solider serum. It is a thing of wonder, something amazing and evolutionary. It is the step forward to creating something beyond what we are as human beings. Since I hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D database and discovered this, I have been searching for the answers ever since. It has become my obsession. Every other science project I have been working on has been put on hold. During this time, New York was almost destroyed and the Gods are real yet that did not distract me. I knew I would turn my attention to the Gods once I had completed my work on the super solider serum. After a few years I noticed I was being closely watched, my internet and apartment. I looked into, expecting it to be S.H.I.E.L.D but I was shocked to find it wasn't. I discovered it was a team called HYDRA. After digging deep into the forgotten parts of the internet and even in the library I discovered what HYDRA really was. My life took a sudden turn for the worse. I began getting lessons in combat, practising as firing ranges and as well as fencing to protect myself. Thankfully HYDRA never discovered that. The only bright thing about this was the neighbour who moved in next door to me. He was tall, muscled and blonde with the kindest of faces and brilliant blue eyes. I was a little worried he would complain, like the McKenzie’s do, when I'm up at 3 in the morning. However I discovered he didn't seem to sleep, like me. It made me happy to see him every day however he appeared to be struggling. I assumed he was a farmer’s boy, trying to make his way in the big city.

It was late one night that I made the discovery of a lifetime. I had finally discovered the secret formula of Doctor Abraham Erskine. I let out a cry of joy and started dancing round my apartment. I suddenly halted in horror. I had caught a couple of men dressed in black and what looked like biker helmets slip into my apartment. I swore loudly. _They were coming for me._ I grabbed my satchel and shoved every important piece of sheet I had. I didn’t have time to pack anything else. Panic gripped my heart but I couldn’t allow it to happen. This is what I had been waiting for years, and now it had arrived. I could not screw this up. I knew exactly where I was going and what I was to do. I grabbed the small box with pandas painted on it and crammed that into my bag. I fastened it and rushed to the window. I pushed it open and glanced out. Nobody was looking up at me, nobody was scaling the walls. I clambered out, balancing on the thin window ledge. I knew one wrong move and I could fall to my potential death. I slid the window shut behind me carefully with my foot. I began to edge towards my bedroom window. I stretched across, just reaching. I pushed off and landed on the window sill. I wobbled and about lost my footing. I desperately and quietly scrambled for my footing. My heart was pounding in my chest, my breath coming out in short, sharp bursts. I caught my balance in time. I clung to the top of the window, shaking. A sob escape my lips. I bit down to stop myself making any noise. I forced myself to go on. It was either that or climb back in and wait for them. The front door wasn’t an option. I knew the next door neighbour had access to the fire escape. I made my way slowly and cautiously towards his living window. I was gutted to find his apartment in darkness. Tonight had to be the night he was out. Just. My. Luck. I sighed, knowing I’d have to break into his apartment. I hated the thought of doing: he was always so nice and respectful and that was something you rarely came across these days. He reminded me of someone from a War Film: all ma’am and manners. Although he lacked in the ability to talk to woman. However he did lend me milk and tea whenever I ran out and couldn’t be bothered going to the shop. I reached the jump from my apartment to his. I was a lot more nervous after my last leap. I took a deep breath and took the plunge. I landed neatly on the ledge, clinging onto the ledge. I let out a laugh which was a mixture of relief, victory and nerves. I discovered he had left his window open a jar. Maybe luck is on my side after all. I pushed the window open with my foot. I pushed it up wide enough for me to slip through. Just as I landed on the soft carpet I heard my own door get kicked in. Loud shouts and gun fire rang through the night. I froze, realising I had just escaped my death. They didn’t need me, just my research. I choked on the thought that those bullets could have ripped me apart. I silently shut the window and looked around desperately. I needed to disappear. The tones of the voices changed next door. I guessed I only had the amount of time it took them to tear my apartment apart before they came looking for me elsewhere. I rushed towards his bedroom door. I burst through. I half expected him to be asleep. Alas, the bed was empty. The room was plain, only a framed copy of the first ever Captain America comic hung on his wall. The bed was military neat and looked like it hadn’t been slept in for a few days. Perhaps he was on a business trip. My eyes slid to the large wardrobe against the wall. I was pretty sure every apartment had a built in wardrobe but maybe he or the previous tenant took it out. I wrenched open the door and silent shut it. There was a bang and the sound of metal exploding. The men in the biker helmets had entered the apartment. I could hear them creeping around. I forced my way to the back of the wardrobe. I pressed against the back of the wardrobe. It slid away and I stumbled backwards. I let out an unintentional cry of surprise. I hit a glass panel. I froze, and slowly turned round. My jaw hit the ground. The full Captain America’s gear was in this room. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. The full suite, including _the shield_. The shield wasn’t behind glass. I stroked the surface. I felt unworthy to be in the presence of such a symbol. It was a symbol of hope and a greater good and  _it had been right next door all along._ It suddenly struck me that I had been beside  _the_  Captain America all along. I remembered the picture Peggy Carter showed me off Steve Rogers. He looked a lot smaller, and weaker than he does now. Then again, that’s what the super solider serum was supposed to do: make you better.  _The answer had been offering me tea and milk all this time,_ I thought to myself. Still, I felt proud that I had discovered without the help of Mr Rogers. The bedroom door suddenly slammed against the wall. Without thinking, I grabbed the shield off the wall and turned to face my foes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything would have went fine if a stray bullet hadn’t hit tore through the wardrobe and struck the shield"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please Note that Elliot Dawes is an OC Characters, other characters are copyright to Marvel. This takes place between Avengers Assemble and Captain America 2*

Bullets hailed through the room, rocketing off everywhere. I crouched beneath the shield. I was so small I could hide behind the shield completely. Part of me felt sorry for the first issue of Captain America. It must have cost a fortune, unless Coulson got it him. Everything would have went fine if a stray bullet hadn’t hit tore through the wardrobe and struck the shield. The sound echoed, sending quite a rough vibration through the shield. It took all of my ounce of strength to hold onto that shield. I only had a matter of seconds before I was discovered. I stood up and looked around. I spotted the holder for the shield. I slung it onto my back and over my shoulders. It was far too big and complicated for me to worry about it right out. Someone yanked open the wardrobe doors. One door, which was hanging by a hinge, came right off and clattered to the ground. Oh my god, what if Steve turns up to find his apartment filled with Hydra agents? I assume their hydra, I thought to myself. The illogical, fearful part of my mind hoped his clothes would hide me but my feet were spotted. The biker helmet dude opened his mouth. I made my move, charging shield first at him. I slammed into him. He went flying backwards, crashing into the wall. I yanked the gun free from its holster on my thigh. My hand was shaking. I found myself unable to pull the trigger. More guys piled in. there were only three. I assume they just thought I would be this weak, spindly kid that’s easily disposed off. I’m several steps ahead of them and I like it that way. I flung the shield at them. It was no way near as graceful or well-aimed as Captain America but I knocked them down. None of the agents got up after the shield whacked them. The shield landed in the couch, cutting into it and wedging itself there.

“Typical,” I muttered.

I looked around the apartment. It was a wreck. I turned to face the comic, wincing. It was utterly destroyed. My heart broke a little at the fall fragments of comic fluttered to the ground, amongst the stuffing from his pillows. I chewed on my lip, feeling terrible. His apartment is destroyed and it’s all my fault, I thought, picking my way through the debris and unconscious bodies. I decided not to hang around much longer. A drawer on his telephone stand had burst open. I peeked it and noticed it had a few valuables. There was a blood stain Captain America trading card, an extremely old pocket watch and a photocopy of an old photograph. The photograph showed two young men smiling- Steve before he became Captain America and a much taller, handsome man with dark hair and a cheeky smile. Both were wearing shirts and trousers. I decided to take the valuables. If Hydra agents get here before Steve does, they’ll discover Captain America lives on, and has already saved the world once in this era. Of course they probably already know that but now they’ll know where he lives. I tucked them between the files I keep in my bag. I yanked the shield out of the couch and left through the front door. I snatched up his motorcycle keys as I went. I walked calmly as I could down the hallway. Nobody poked their heads out- they were too afraid. I hoped my neighbours were okay, I might not like them or get on with them but I don’t want them hurt because of me. I tried to remain as calmly as I could. Inside I was quaking- I have never been so close to death before, not even when I was selling non-lethal drugs to drug lords. There I was respected and nobody dared harm me with the risk of starting a gang war. I thought about seeking refuge there as I waited on the elevator to arrive. Too risky- the respect you but not enough to protect you if the price is right, I decided silently to myself. I felt a pit off despair as I fell into a hopeless cycle of nothing but betrayal and death. The elevator arrived and I stepped in. it was empty thankfully. I pressed the button for the basement and the elevator jerked into motion. I let out a deep breath, my knees still knocking. The shield was far too big for my shoulder proportion and the straps were uncomfortable. The shield was heavier than it looks. Disneyworld, I thought suddenly. I’ll move to Florida, change my name and work in Disneyworld for a while. The plan came suddenly but I was planning on buying a one way ticket to Florida by the time the elevator dinged onto the basement. I marched on purposefully to the only motorcycle in the underground car park. I slung onto it, the motorcycle groaned under my weight. I stuck the ignition keys and the motorcycle roared into motion.  
First things first, I have business to attend to, I told myself as I swung the bike around. It purred smoothly as I drove it up out of the car park and into the flowing traffic. I navigated my way smoothly through the traffic towards one ugly building that stood out like a sore thumb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The A from Stark still stood, symbolising the Avengers and a place I hoped I would find Steve Rogers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note that Elliot Dawes is an OC of mine and that this happens after Avengers Assembled and before Captain America 2, carrying on into that timeline*

I zigzagged through the city, wanting to avoid running into anyone unwanted. Unfortunately the shield slung on my back drew attention. I gritted my teeth as children pointed and raced after my motorcycle until I swerved sharply around a corner. I wasn’t use to driving a motorcycle and almost crashed several times. Up a side street I passes a comic book shop. A comic caught my eye in the window. It was the first ever Captain America- the one that had been destroyed by those Hydra members. I drew the motorcycle to a halt and parked it outside. Glancing around I determined I wasn’t being followed right now. I took the helmet off and slipped in. a young bloke with pimples and a scruffy beard sat behind the counter, flicking lazily through a comic. He glanced up when he heard the door open. He sat up straight when he saw me, a sleazy grin spreading across his face. His eyes fell onto my chest. I was wearing a t-shirt stained by different coloured chemicals. I was also wearing a pair of construction workers trousers. I found the lasted the longest with my experts. I was wearing a pair of old, worn Doc Martins. His eyes ate me up hungrily.  
“How can I help you pretty-,” he began to ask in what he hoped with a sexy voice.  
It made him seem even creepier.  
“The first copy of Captain America, how much?” I asked quickly, interrupting him.  
I didn’t have time for chit chat. He lent back, placing his hands on the corner of the counter, and whistled. He got up and wobbled towards the window. As he did, he pulled on a pair of latex gloves. He carefully removed it from the display and walked over to the counter. I tapped my foot impatiently. He had the kind of fat you get from eating too much and not moving enough. He showed me the copy of it. It was a little boxed around the edges.  
“Pretty pricy for someone in construction-,”  
I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him over the counter. He was too heavy for me to yank all the way. He began coughing and spluttering, to shocked to speak.  
“Listen pal, I’ve got a motherfucking Captain America shield on my back,” I snarled into his greasy face. “I constructed this myself from metal and hand painted it, I also made myself this harness so don’t fuck with me when it comes to paying the price.”  
All he could do was gulp and nod. Since when did I become a bully to nerds? I’m one of them, aren’t I? I released his shirt and he slid down the stool.  
“How much?” I asked again, my voice still dark.  
“Tw-Two hu-hundred th-thousand,” he spluttered.  
I reluctantly reached into my satchel and pulled out two rolls of hundred pound notes rolled up. I kept three grand in my bag encase I do end up being on the run. Cards are easily traced. I’ll need to go to the bank and clear out my safe anyway, but now I’ll have to lift all my cash at once. I tossed the two grand on the table and snatched the comic, placing it carefully in my bag.  
“Pleasure doing business with too,” I said pleasantly.  
I turned and left, slipping on the bike helmet. I clambered onto the motorcycle and roared away. I headed towards the big ass ugly building. It was currently under construction after it got near destroyed by Loki and his Chitauri army. And the hulk. Now he’s another fascinating creature I want to get my hands on. I would love to tear apart his DNA and find out everything I can. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to do stuff like this again. So I’ll become a Disney princess instead. The building drawer nearer. People went round, going in and out the front door, workers sorting out the foundation. The A from Stark still stood, symbolising the Avengers and a place I hoped I would find Steve Rogers.  
I went down the back and down the ramp into the basement car park. An intercom popped up and a man in sunglasses appeared on a small screen. I gulped.  
“State your name and purpose,” he said in a strict voice.  
“Maria Hill,” I lied. “I have persona business with Mr Stark and Doctor Banner,”  
He checked something before waving me through. I let out a sigh of relief, surprised it had worked. I parked the motorcycle right next to the elevator. I pressed the call button and it automatically opened. I stepped inside and the doors clanged shut.  
“Visitors must report to the reception to receive a pass card,” Jarvis’ voice told me.  
I prised open the control panel and began rewiring him. He protested but eventually stopped once I overridden his programming. I got him to take me straight to Mr Stark. Steve trusts him, therefore I should. And plus I admire Mr Stark and his Iron Man suits. I would love to trade notes with him someday. I guess that’s another thing that will never happen. The elevator shot right up. It stopped once and a man in a crisp suit stepped in. I eyed him suspiciously. He didn’t speak until the elevator clanged shut. He turned at once and pulled his gun at me.  
“Hand over the bag, kid,” he demanded.  
“Or what?” I challenged him.  
My heart was pounding painfully against my chest. My hands twitched by my side. I just wanted to hide behind the shield. I forced myself to face this man and look death in the face.  
“I’ll blow your brains out,” he threatened.  
“Won’t you do that after you take my bag?” I asked him, going into babble mode. “I mean, not all my work is even in here, most of it’s in my head. Most of the paper is filled with pointless doodles that only make sense to me and a bunch of numbers and foreign words because I don’t actually right anything down so it can’t be officially,-“  
He pressed the gun into my stomach. Before I knew it, I was lashing out with my foot. It struck his wrist, snapping it back with a sickening crunch. I hadn’t enough force or strength to break it but the shock caused him to drop his gun. I tugged the shield off its harness and hid behind it. He lunged for his gun. I smacked him in the face with the shield. His nose twisted to the side and blood squirted from it. I made a noise of disgust but it didn’t stop me repeatedly whacking him with the shield. I stopped when the elevator dinged open. I froze in mid-attack, the shield raised above my head. The man cowering at my feet. I noticed a small badge with the Hydra symbol on his jacket collar. It made me feel better for beating the crap out of him. I found myself staring at three of the avengers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once I developed the serum, they naturally came after me which led me to climb out my window, into my neighbours flat and hiding in his wardrobe whilst bullets tore that place down. You know, if I hadn’t accidentally stumbled across the shield, I wouldn’t have survived that and all they would be left with it a pile of crap"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note that Elliot Dawes is an OC of mine and that this happens after Avengers Assembled and before Captain America 2, carrying on into that timeline*

The shield dropped with a clunk, echoing through the room. The man was unconscious but alive. I gave one those nervous laughs. Luckily, one of the avengers was Steve.  
“Elliot?” Steve asked, sounding uncertain.  
“Okay, so I wouldn’t recommend going home,” I began, stepping forward.  
I reached into my bag and began rummaging for his valuables. I stopped, turned round and picked up the shield. Everyone was watching me. Tony Stark stared at me looking more impressed than annoyed that I hacked his system and broke into his tower. Steve took a step towards me. I passed him the shield. He took it, slinging it over his arm and testing it.  
“Sorry, I kinda needed it for protection,” I said with a shrug. “Oh, I found these in your house and thought I better take them, encase they turn up at your flat,”  
I handed him the collection of knickknacks. Steve put the shield down and took the things I had saved. He opened the pocket watch. It wasn’t a pocket watch, it was a compass. There was a faded photo of a beautiful young woman. Peggy. He looked at it with a mixture of sadness and regret. I chewed on my lip, not wanting to interrupt the moment. The third and final member stepped forward. It was none other than Doctor Bruce Banner. He and Stark were my idols. I felt a little star struck but I had to stay focused.  
“W-what’s going on here?” he asked, sounding nervous.  
“I was developing this when it came to the attention of a unwelcomed party,” I began, pulling out the files. “Once I developed the serum, they naturally came after me which led me to climb out my window, into my neighbours flat and hiding in his wardrobe whilst bullets tore that place down. You know, if I hadn’t accidentally stumbled across the shield, I wouldn’t have survived that and all they would be left with it a pile of crap. Anyway, I gathered up what looked important, took the shield and your motorbike. It’s parked downstairs by the way. Oh I also got this cause yours got destroyed,”  
I pulled out the Captain America comic. Everyone chocked at that. Wow, they’re just a bunch of dorks like me. I passed Steve the file and comic book.  
“What is this?” he asked, flicking open the file.  
The first thing was a sketch of him naked before and after the super solider serum. I added pants on. He cocked his head to the side, frowning to himself. I pulled out the glass vile filled with what I had created. So much trouble over such a petty thing. Well, okay it isn’t petty but still.  
“Super solider serum,” I said in a serious voice.  
It was Stark that snatched it from my hand. He held it up to the light, fascinated by it. Banner walked up to him and examined the serum. It was a bright blue colour. My heart skipped a beat watching them handle my baby. I guess I wasn’t ready to let it go, not before testing it but things had taken a turn for the worse.  
“Seriously?” Steve asked, looking up at me. “Shield has been trying to replicate it for years,”  
“I know, I hacked their system and it got me a jump start although they were looking in all the wrong places. It wasn’t found in your DNA or blood, it was your muscle tissue. Once I figured that out, it only took me a few years to figure the rest out and now here I am, trusting you with this.”  
They all looked at me, suddenly realising what I had gotten myself into. I slipped my hands into my pockets and looked around awkwardly. I wanted nothing more than too explore the world of Stark Industries and work with Stark and Banner but I guess that’ll never happen now. Especially since I’m going to become a Disney princess.  
“Why?” Tony asked, looking like a curious puppy.  
“Hydra,” I said, looking at Steve.  
“Hydra were destroyed, we took them down,” Steve said, looking at me accusingly.  
“Take a look at the man’s pin. Hydra are back, and they’re more powerful than ever,” I told him.  
I decided the time wasn’t right to tell him what was really going on. He looked distressed. I began to feel uncomfortable. I don’t cope well with emotions as it is. I began backing up towards the elevator. It still stood open. I turned and rolled the man out of it.  
“I need to disappear for a while,” I said. “I’m leaving you that formula Steve, do what you want with it but don’t just give it away. Trust only your closest allies with it,”  
I pressed the down button and it took me to reception. Nobody had realised I had hacked into their system. Workmen were dotted about, rebuilding the near destroyed building. I walked out the front door and turned and began dodging through the nearest streets. I went straight to the bank and emptied everything I had. It was almost two million dollars, two guns and several important documents. I bought a holdall to store everything in. I went to the news agents and bought a plane ticket to Florida, one way. The flight wasn’t until this evening. I went around the shops and bought clothes that wasn’t me. I bought hats and bows and sunglasses to hide my face. I slipped into a bathroom and changed into a skirt, blouse and big, floppy hat. I had a light lunch and wandered around, pretended to be a tourist in the sea of strangers. Anyone that passed me could be a HYDRA member. That man rushing towards the tube station, the woman in the business suit getting steamy with a co-worker, the family of tourists that passed me by. I couldn’t trust anyone, no matter what, everyone was now the enemy from now on. I put all my new clothes in a suitcase and hailed down a taxi. I drove off towards the airport, taking one last look at New York City. I would miss it and its bustling streets. I would miss the never ending throng of people, or the traffic jams or the bright lights at night. I didn’t realise how attached I had gotten to the city. After years of wandering aimlessly, I finally found home and now it was time to leave. Spider-Man whizzed past overhead. The taxi driver let out a whoop of delight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, if you wouldn’t beg for your life to those drug dealers, you won’t beg now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Elliot Dawes is an OC of mine and that this happens after Avengers Assembled and before Captain America 2, carrying on into that timeline*

I couldn’t help but smile at the masked crusader swinging by. It was a little sad, knowing I’d never be in the heart of the action again. No more Loki trying to take over, or Spider-Man swinging by to save the say or knowing that those masked heroes are watching over us, keeping us safe at night and risking their lives for the entire world. I sighed as the taxi driver pulled up at the airport, the city behind us. I paid him, tipped him and left. He sped away, eager to get another customer. Or perhaps see what the web-slinging boy wonder is up to. Spider-Man had one of those unique things about him that made me want to tear him apart and find out why he is who he is. I guess that’s just another bucket list item I’ll never complete. I headed into the airport and looked around. It was thronging with tourists, visitors and business people. I suddenly felt exposed, marching purposefully through the airport towards my check-in desk. I couldn’t help but glance around in a paranoid way. It was difficult to act normal, wearing clothes I don’t feel comfortable in and trying to appear like a young girl out to find herself. I joined the long queue for Florida and patiently waited my turn. I casually looked around, as if I was interested in the world. There was a man sitting on a row of chairs nearby reading a newspaper. I glanced over him a few times and determined he was watching me. His eyes were fixed at a point which he could watch me from the corner of his eye. Plus his eyes never moved and he never turned the page. I could feel my heart pounding in excitement and nervousness. He was either a SHIELD member or a HYDRA. Either way, something exciting was going to happen. I was both happy and sad about this. Happy because it would be one little piece of action before I left it forever and sad as it would leave me a longing being a Disney Princess would never fill. Perhaps you should have stay with Steve and explained things, I thought miserably. As the queue moved forward it was my turn to check in. I did it with a slight reluctance. As I moved towards the departures lounge, I realised how much I would miss Steve. I would miss him turning up at my door with fresh milk and takeaway, I would miss introducing him to all the classic movies and teach him how to play videogames. I would miss his old fashioned ways, and dorkiness. I didn’t realise I would become quite attached to him until now. I guess I’ve never really had anyone look out for me before. Maybe you’re just destined for a long, dangerous and lonely path. It was a rather depressing thought. I sat in Starbucks and watched New York from the window. I finished my coffee and went to wander around aimlessly. Most of my belongings were currently getting packed up and put on my plane. All I had was a wallet full of money. I walked around the large, near empty departure longue. There was a mother with two young children singing happily about going to Disneyworld, two men sitting discussing something with cups of coffee in their hands. They stood up the moment I passed them, throwing the cups away. I turned round and found myself face to face with two loaded pistols. The little girl screamed and began crying. The mother gasped. From the corner of my eye I saw her shield her children. Panic spread like wild fire and people began running in all directions. And this was before the shots were fired. I thought about all the training I had undergone and my brain just went nope. I had a choice, I could run towards the crowd and risk their lives, or I could run at them and risk my own.  
“Elliot Dawes?” the one on the left asked me.  
I seized them up. Both taller, stronger and faster than me. It didn’t take a genius to determine that. I looked towards the familiar. The mother had her children underneath the seats and was crouching in front of them shielding them and comforting them. She looked at me with a horrified and fearful look. I turned back to the two men. I straightened myself up and tried to remain calm.  
“Bitch, I might be,” I replied sounding cockier than I felt.  
My insides were trembling in fear. I wanted nothing more to fall on my knees and beg for my life. No, if you wouldn't beg for your life to those drug dealers, you won’t beg now, I told myself sternly.  
“You’re coming with us,” snarled the one of the right.  
“And If I refuse?” I said, backing up slightly. “I mean, I have no clue who you are, who you work for and where you’re from. Are you to be trusted or are you going to kill me?”  
I was babbling again. One of them looked like he would quite happily put a bullet in my brain. I stopped backing up after I put a few paces between us.  
“Then you shall have me to answer too,” a thick, German accent said behind me.  
I froze at that accent. I didn’t need to turn round to know who it was. After reading all about him and Captain America’s plights, it didn’t take much for me to figure out who he was. Fear turned my insides cold and I found myself unable to move. I began to physically shake out of the fear I was feeling. I had temporarily lost all control over my body and that was what killed me the most. The little girl screamed again and began crying loudly. The mother desperately tried to calm her down.  
“Will someone shut that child up?” roared the voice from behind.  
The man on the right turned and pointed his gun at the family. Something kicked in and I gained control over my body again.  
“NO!” I yelled, flinging myself at the man.  
I rugby tackled him to the ground. The gun went off but it struck a light, causing it to shatter and rain glass down on us. Without stopping, I propelled myself off him, making sure my boots dug in extra hard. I crashed down the departure longue, stumbling as I went. I didn’t stop running, not until three men appeared out of nowhere and blocked my path. I skidded to a halt and lost my balanced. I crashed down heavily on my ass. I was surrounded by men in black outfits and ski masks. Their faces were hidden behind goggles and masks. I knew I was trapped but I knew one thing: I wouldn’t stop fighting.  
“Do not make this difficult for yourself, Elliot Dawes,”  
The German accented voice spoke my name with disgust, as if he disproved of a girl being called Elliot. I looked up and got a good, upside down view, of him, of the Red Skull.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My scientific part of my mind was more dominant and I found myself itching to tear apart his DNA and find out what makes his skin that way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Elliot Dawes is an OC of mine and that this happens after Avengers Assembled and before Captain America 2, carrying on into that timeline*

My heart felt like it had just stopped. I rolled over and pushed myself up. I was breathing heavily. Despite all my precautions, I was still just a nerd at the end of the day who preferred the indoors to any form of physical activity. I found myself wishing I had a gun or something. He looked like he had stepped out of an old photograph of himself- he was still the same bright red skull and it both intrigued and freaked me out. My scientific part of my mind was more dominant and I found myself itching to tear apart his DNA and find out what makes his skin that way. I took several steps back and found a gun barrel digging into my back. I stopped moving. The area was clear of citizens now but I could see a few lying on the ground by the chairs. I hoe they’re okay, I thought, scared I had caused a few deaths.  
“How did you survive?” I asked, going into full babble mode. “Unless when you fell and hit the icy surface you became a icicle as well and were frozen just like Captain America only it took people longer to find you because face it, who wants to look at the freak who tried to blow up the world. You were like Hitler but worse,”  
He physically growled at me. My babbling died to nothing as I gazed up at him. I was terrified, my heart was hammering painfully in my chest but I was more curious. Was it his regenerating abilities that made him survive the fall? I read he tried an earlier version of Cap’s serum which made him like that so maybe his cells regenerate quickly to, giving him the ability to heal?  
“Elliot Dawes, you have something that belongs to me,” he told me quietly, a dangerously soft tone. “And I wish you to hand it over,”  
I reached into my pockets, making sure I looked nervous. All I had with me was a wallet full of cash and my passport and boarding pass. I had left my briefcase filled with all my work in the possession of Captain America (although Steve probably hasn’t found it yet).  
“You’re mugging me?” I asked, offering him my wallet. “And awfully big extreme for a mugging, don’t you think?”  
He pulled out a gun from inside his coat pocket and shot my wallet. I quickly dropped it. There was a whole burned right through it. Wisps of burning cash floated around me. I was glad that wasn’t all my money. Most of my money if waiting to be loaded onto a plane to Florida. A flight I will definitely miss. That’s going to be a pain.  
“Hey! That was all my money,” I cried, acting overly annoyed. “Look, buddy, that’s all I have. A wallet with a hole in it and my passport. Are you stealing my boarding pass?”  
He stormed up to me and clasped a hand around my throat. He lifted me cleanly up off the ground without wincing or showing signs of weakness. His grip was tight around my throat and I began struggling to breath instantly. I yanked and clawed at his gloved hand but it didn’t even budge.  
“Enough games,” he snarled in my face. “I want the serum! The Super Solider Serum you created. Give it to me!”  
I couldn’t talk properly. I could only flap my hands and make weak gasping noises. Just as everything began clouding over, I was dropped. I let out a gasp and began choking for air. I was in a heap on the ground but I could hardly move. I clutched at my chest as my lungs lapped up the sweet, sweet oxygen. A boot kicked me painfully in the shoulder.  
“You will give it you me,” he snarled.  
“Or what?” I challenged him. “You can’t exactly kill me,”  
I could see he hadn’t through this through. He glowered at me, his eye twitching as he began to come up with a threat.  
“You don’t exactly have much on me, do you?” I requested. “I have no friends or family or even a beloved pet. You have nothing. Besides, I can’t even remember the formula,”  
A wicked grin spread across his face. I gulped in nervousness. Maybe I should have shut up.  
“I have my methods of persuading people,” he said in a cruel tone. “I am sure some torture will jolt your memory,”  
I gulped. Before I could reply, a flying metal disk came flying out of nowhere. It smacked into the Red Skull’s stomach and sent him backwards. Everyone began scrambling about. I pushed myself up and scrambled out of the way as I was in risk of being trampled. Standing behind me in his blue spandex was the glorious Captain America. He looked pretty darn hot in his uniform, only those starling blue eyes and lips on show. The Red Skull pushed himself painfully to his feet as the shield went flying back to its rightful owner. I was surprised to find it was just Captain America. I guess everyone else was busy. He did not look impressed to find a nemesis he defeated about seventy five years ago.  
“IN FORMATION!” roared the Red Skull.  
All his men scrambled to create a human shield around him. He stood in the centre, grinning broadly. It was the Cap and I against at least twenty men with guns out. Plus the Red Skull.  
“I thought I threw you out the plane?” the Cap asked.  
I have never heard him sound so angry. Heck, I didn’t even think he was capable of anger. He was always such a calm, mellow guy who just wouldn’t give up. I turned to face the Red Skull. I knew he wanted me alive so they would be trying to kill captain America. If I had a weapon or something I could throw them off guard but I don’t and I’m not the best of fighters. Fear was still strong inside me, taking over any other emotion. The Red Skull laugh. It was a laugh filled with such malice it made my arm hairs stand up on end. I shivered at the sound of it. I tipped my head back to see Cap look unsettled by the laugh.  
“You are not the only one who was frozen Captain,” the Red Skull explained, clasping his hands behind his back.  
“I really want to tear apart your DNA,” I breathed to myself.  
His eyes caught mine and I looked away quickly, my heart hammering. Nothing filled me with fear like gazing into the black emptiness of pure hatred.  
“FIRE!” he roared.  
Cap jumped in front of me and crouched over me. The shield was large enough to protect us both. Bullets ricocheted every, shattering the glass and tearing apart those awful metal seats. The fight for freedom had just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing I saw before I fainted was Cap racing towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note that Elliot Dawes is an OC of mine and that this happens after Avengers Assembled and before Captain America 2, carrying on into that timeline*

The firing paused for a moment and that’s when he made his move. The shield went flying, curving gracefully through the air taking down two armed guards. More advanced. We were definitely outnumbered. I began calculating our chances of survival. I had a better chance of winning the lottery than escaping here unharmed. I had to do something. I couldn’t spend my life hiding from bullies. I stood up and turned and ran. My plan worked! Several of the guards chased after me, leaving less for Cap to deal with. Now all I have to do was outrun them. That was a genius move, Dawes, I thought, realising the vital flaw. You spend the majority of your life in a room and you forget to eat half the time. I was quickly out of breath. My lungs screamed for air as my legs protested in agony. A guard tackled me to the ground, wrapping himself round my legs. I wriggled and began whacking him over the head. I hit him with enough force that he loosened his grip on my legs. A leg broke free and I smashed my foot into his face. He let out with a cry of pain and I began scrambling backwards. I smacked my head against a metal chair. I used it to push myself up. I was breathing heavily. I had at least half a dozen men advancing towards me. I glanced over to see Cap in combat with three men at once. In my distraction one of them smacked me over the head with the butt of his gun. I collapsed under the pressure as pain exploded through my mind. Everything grew fuzzy and a blackness clouded over my vision. The last thing I saw before I fainted was Cap racing towards me. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was a rhythmic sound. It struck fear into my heart. Where was I and why was there constant beeping? My mind was foggy and it felt like something was pushing against it. Through the throbbing pain I heard a groan. It took me a moment to realise it was me. I felt groggy. I could hear hushed tones and people moving about. I was too afraid off what I would wake to. I lay perfectly still, keeping my eyes shut. I could hear people move around, talking in hushed whispers. I listened intently. My ears rang slightly but I could still make out part of the conversation.

“…. Has he ever left her side?” came a deep, strict tone.

“Only once a day to go home and shower and eat,” a female voice replied.

The voices trailed off, clearly moving away. I frowned, trying to recall where I had heard those voices before. From my left somebody groaned. My eyes flew open. I couldn’t put it off any longer. I found myself gazing up at a white ceiling. I turned to my right and saw a heart monitor with cables attached to me. So that explains the beeping sound. I was surrounded by a horrible green colour curtain. My head rolled to my left. Steve was sitting curled up in a chair. His hair flopped down, unusually untidy. It wasn’t a half bad look actually. He was wearing his usual too tight t-shirt and jeans. He looked uncomfortable but fast asleep. His eyes twitched as he groaned in his sleep. I went to sit up but found myself stuck. Something was wrapped around my wrists stopping me from moving. I rose myself as high as they would allow me and bent my neck. It was not the comfiest position but I could see I was restrained. What happened to me? I asked. Last thing I could remember was the rear end of a gun butt smacking into my head. It must had knocked me out. Somehow he had done it- he had gotten us both out. Help must have came to help him. There was no logical way he could have gotten out alive with so many people shooting at him. Then again, he is THE Captain America and has survived worse conditions than that. Fear gripped me as I wondered about what happened to Red Skull. He’s either still out there or captured. Either way, its not a good thing. Maybe trying to flee was a bad idea. I mean it was perfect, of course it was perfect, it came from me, but unfortunately I didn’t count on the Red Skull and HYDRA turning up to ruin my plans. I was certain I had been so cautious. I felt humiliated at my fatal error. I turned back to gaze at Steve. He turned his head to reveal a healing cut. It must have been deep if it hadn’t already healed. It was merely a feint, bright red line by now but it was still there. I felt guilty at putting his life in danger. I should never have given him the stupid formula. I found myself trying to decide what he would do with it. Probably destroy it. Hopefully destroy it. a young lady poked her head through the curtain to check on me. She grinned when she saw I was awake. She stepped in, revealing she was wearing nurses scrubs.

“Oh good you’re awake,” she said a little too loudly.

Steve jerked awake, his head snapping around. It landed on the nurse first. She smiled and batted her eyelids at him. His head slowly turned to look at me. A look of relief washed over his face. I gave him a small smile- I felt even guiltier now that he was awake.

“Look I-,” I began, about to babble.

He held up his hand, silencing me at once.

“Forget it,” he said. “Whatever you were trying to do leaving the country, I know you meant well. You were lucky I was tracking one of the agents that attacked you,”

He was lying. His eye twitches ever so slightly when he’s lying and he clenches his fists. I pretended to buy it for his sake. I wanted to ask him several questions but I didn’t trust the nurse. She left to fetch a doctor.

“What happened?” I asked in a hurried, hushed tone. “After I was knocked out?”

“Back up arrived,” Steve explained. “But… Red Skull got away. Agent Romanoff tried to follow him but she lost him when several HYDCRA jets attacked her plane. She got out alive though.”

Fear filled me like no other. The heart rate monitor began beeping more rapidly. Doctors and nurses came rushing in and ushered Steve out whilst the checked me. I sat there perfectly still, determining my next move.


End file.
